Un ultimo Adios
by Yume Makino
Summary: Despues de una batalla, llega una despedida, kagome debe dewspedirse del sengoku y volver a su epoca. xfa dejen review xD
1. La Batalla

**Hola, esta historia la habia publicado pero la quite por accidente y decidi volver a ponerla junto al final, ojala les guste y dejen review. **

**Bye.

* * *

**

Un ultimo adiós.

Capitulo I

Batalla final

Era un dia lluvioso en el Sengoku, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y caían grandes gotas, la lluvia era torrencial. A lo lejos se divisaba una gran batalla, un joven hanyou de cabellos plateados luchaba arduamente contra el demonio Naraku. Parecía que la pelea llevaba mucho tiempo, el joven estaba agotado, ya no se podía mantener en pie, había sangre por todo su cuerpo, su estado era deplorable, estaba en desventaja respecto a su rival que aun lucia como al comienzo de la batalla y quien se reía de aquel valiente hanyou que le desafió.

Todo parecía estar perdido, él solo pensó que iba a morir, quizás ya era su momento, no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para ganar, había decepcionado a sus amigos que aun seguían luchando contra un ejercito de youkais, en ese momento alguien apareció, era una joven sacerdotisa de hermosos cabellos azabache y piel blanca que utilizaba una vestimenta bastante extraña, tomo un arco y le lanzo una flecha con energía espiritual al demonio Naraku, la cual lo hirió .Ella corrió hacia el hanyou y lo abrazo preguntándole como se encontraba, en sus ojos habían lagrimas, su mirada reflejaba un gran preocupación, él solo le sonrió y la miro tiernamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, con sus pocas fuerzas y se apoyo en su espada, su fiel tetsusaiga aquella espada que fue un recuerdo de su padre y que le había salvado la vida tantas veces, y se levanto dispuesto a seguir luchando, la joven trato de detenerlo. En ese momento Naraku que ya se había recuperado del daño de la flecha, lanzo un ataque con uno de sus tentáculos y capturo a la joven y la comenzó a lastimar ejerciendo fuerza en su cuerpo. En ese momento la furia se apodero del hanyou , cerro los ojos y a su mente vinieron todos aquellos gratos recuerdos que habia tenido junto a sus amigos y no los quería defraudar, no los iba a defraudar, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida para ello, él venceria.

Tomo a tetsusaiga y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso el Kongosoha, el cual hirió gravemente al demonio y logro que soltara a la sacerdotisa que cayo al suelo inconsciente.

El hanyou siguió lanzando ataques, que cada vez eran más debiles, estaba agotado, mientras que Naraku se recuperaba y era cada vez mas fuerte, todo gracias al poder de la shikon no tama que se hayaba en su interior. Al momento que Naraku iba a lanzar su ataque final la joven volvió en si, impactada al ver como iban a matar al hanyou, sintió miedo, pero se armo de valor y tomo su arco y flecha,apunto hacia el corazón de aquel demonio, donde ahora reposaba la shikon no tama ya completa, puso en esa flecha todo su poder y la lanzo. La flecha dio justo en el blanco y ella se desmayo, el hanyou aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo a tetsusaiga y lanzo nuevamente su kongosoha lo que hizo que el cuerpo del demonio se desmembrara quedando restos esparcidos en el suelo, en ese momento aparecio otra joven sacerdotisa de cabellos azabache y bastante largo, él la miro sorprendido penso hablarle pero ella lo miro dulcemente, su mirada mostraba una profunda tristeza y de sus labios salieron unas palabras – Adiós Inuyasha – ,la joven se acerco a los restos de Naraku que comenzaban a regenerarse, fue a donde estaba su corazón y tomo la perla, que se comenzó a purificar, entones cerro sus ojos y pronuncio unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible, una especie de conjuro, un campo de luz la rodeo junto a los restos, ante a la mirada sorprendida del hanyou, ella lo miro y le dijo – esta es nuestra despedida, volveré al infierno y llevare conmigo a Naraku y la shikon no tama para que todos puedan vivir en paz, quiero que seas feliz el tiempo que estés en este mundo, y que recuerdes que yo siempre te amare ya sea aquí o en el mas alla- dicho esto desapareció junto con los restos de Naraku y la shikon no tama.

Momentos mas tarde llegaron corriendo un monje y una exterminadora , el ejercito de youkais había desaparecido junto con Naraku, se sorprendieron al ver al hanyou sentado en el suelo, y a la joven sacerdotisa desmallada, corrieron a ayudarlos pues ambos estaban heridos. Inuyasha se apoyo en el monje quien le pregunto que paso, él solo le respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz – kikyo- el monje decidió cambiar de tema al ver la tristeza de su amigo y le dijo que ya pronto estarían en la aldea y podrían curar sus heridas, entonces el hanyou pregunto por la sacerdotisa y el monje le respondió –kagome ya despertó, esta con Sango en el rio- ,Inuyasha sonrio y siguió caminando con su amigo hacia el rió para buscar a las jóvenes y luego seguir a la aldea, al fin todo había terminado, pero se sentía vació, pues a cambio de la paz había perdido al amor de su vida.


	2. Despedida

**Hola, pues decidi poner el segundo cap. de una vez como ya lo tenia **

**Los dialogos los puse en cursiva y entre comillas "_dialogos"_**

**Bye. **

**Espero que les guste y xfa dejen review con su opinion.**

**

* * *

**

**Un Ultimo Adios.**

Capitulo II.

Despedida.

Era una mañana lluviosa, el clima llevaba así tres días, desde que el demonio Naraku había sido destruido, a los alrededores había un gran silencio, los demonios estaban escondidos , y los aldeanos se refugiaban en sus casas.

En el bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea, se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, por su rostro corrían lagrimas y en su pecho ahogaba gritos de desesperación, porque? Por que se tenia que ir? Ella siempre supo que no pertenecía a ese lugar y que algún día debía marcharse para no volver jamás, pero en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza de no tener que irse, y dejar aquellas maravillosas amistades que le habían enseñado a madurar y que no podría olvidar, además de aquel amor imposible, que nunca fue correspondido, que ironía al principio de esta aventura ella lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, en realidad nunca pensó cuanto cariño le podía tomar a un lugar donde a diario arriesgaba su vida y donde sufría por un amor no correspondido, pero bueno tenia a sus amigos sus preciados amigos, que dolorosa era una despedida, tener que mencionar esa palabra a la que tanto le temía "Adiós" , cuantas veces la dijo antes de volver a su hogar pero ella sabia que podía regresar cuando quisiera por lo que siempre se marchaba tranquila.

Que seria de ella ahora? Que seria de ella sin el Sengoku? Seria una chica normal, lo que siempre quiso ¿no? Entonces, porque le dolía tanto volver a su vida normal, quizás porque su vida en el Sengoku era su vida normal, viajar, luchar y amar, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, todo lo que ella había vivido nunca lo olvidaría, pero era lo mejor marcharse, debía volver con su familia que la esperaba con ansias en su hogar.

La joven se levanto y comenzó a caminar, iba a regresar a su hogar para nunca volver, pero no se quería despedir, no quería que sus amigos la recordaran con lagrimas en sus ojos quería que cuando pensaran en ella fuera como una joven sonriente como su amiga que siempre los recordaría.

Camino hacia el pozo, aquel lugar donde empezó su aventura, y en el cual terminaría, entonces las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus ojos nuevamente, no se quería ir, no sin al menos despedirse de él y que ella supiera cuanto lo amaba.

Justo en el momento en que ella iba a saltar sintió que una mano tomaba su brazo, se imagino quien era pero no lo podía creer, ella se había asegurado que nadie la siguiera, cerro sus ojos y giro la cabeza y al abrirlos nuevamente vio a quien esperaba, y de sus labios broto una palabra

"_inuyasha…"_

Él tomo su mano y la miro fijamente con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro

"_ya te vas?_

Kagome permaneció en silencio frente a esa pregunta.

Entonces un silencio incomodo inundo el ambiente, pero pasado unos minutos ella respondió

"_si"_

Aquel monosílabo fue suficiente para destrozar su corazón en mil pedazos, solo pudo decir una oración una frase, una suplica.

"_no te vallas, por favor"_

Bajo la mirada para que nadie notara su tristeza y continuo hablando pero esta vez subió el tono de voz.

"_No te vallas, no quiero volver a perder lo mas preciado que tengo"_

La jalo hacia su él y la comenzó a abrasar, no quería separarse de ella.

"_por favor, no te vallas"_

Kagome no reaccionaba, de sus ojos salían cada vez mas lagrima, entonces ahogo un grito, y comenzó a hablar, entre sollozos.

"_me tengo ir, debo volver a mi hogar"_

"_pero este también es tu hogar, hazlo por sango, miroku, o por el pequeño shipo que te quiere como a una madre, o hazlo por mi"_

" _no entiendes? Yo no pertenezco a este lugar "_

Kagome se separo completamente del hanyou

"_quiero que sepas que siempre los recordare y los querré mucho, ustedes cambiaron mi vida,_ _discúlpame con todos por no despedirme apropiadamente, pero no creo soportarlo"_

Ya no podía mas, nuevamente se dispuso a saltar, pero el tomo su mano y la hizo voltear.

"_kagome, te amo"_

Al oír esas palabras quedo inmóvil, no lo podía creer, maldita su suerte, maldito su destino, quizás antes lo considero un amor imposible pero se consolaba con estar a su lado y ahora que se debían separar resulta que el si la amaba, que irónica era la vida, que injusta.

Trataba de asimilar la situación no podía, entonces procedió a preguntar

" Desde cuando?"

Él solo se quedo cayado tratando de pensar en que momento paso el momento cuando la comenzó a amar, cerro los ojos y le dijo lo que dictaba su corazón

"_No lo se en realidad, creo que fue algo que nació en medio de la cotidianidad, al principio estaba confundido no sabia que nombre ponerle ha esto que siento, pero ahora tras la muerte de kikyo, he descubierto que ese sentimiento era el amor, siempre estuvo ahí empezó como amistad pero se fue transformando hasta ser lo que es hoy"_

Ella no creía sus palabras, solo lloraba y lloraba, entre sollozos y continuo la conversación.

"_por que, por que me lo dices ahora, no vez que esto es imposible, tu y yo no podemos estar juntos sin importar que tan grande sea nuestro amor"_

"_que te hace pensar eso"_

"_el simple hecho que estemos aquí despidiéndonos"_

"_esto solo será una despedida si tu lo deseas"_

"_sabes que no es así, esto va mas allá de mi voluntad, debo volver"_

Ante la negativa de la muchacha a quedarse el solo la miro y le dijo

"_si eso piensas no te impediré regresar a tu hogar, pero quiero que me prometas algo"_

"_que?"_

"_que serás feliz"_

Ella fingió una sonrisa y respondió

"_te lo prometo pero tu haz lo mismo"_

"_esta bien lo prometo"_

Entonces ella se paro y tomo el rostro del joven en sus manos y poso sus labios sobre los de él, fue un beso corto pues a los pocos segundos ella se separo para irse.

"_te amo y siempre lo are, hasta el fin de mis días_"

"_kagome recuerdame"_

"_creeme siempre lo haré"_

"_reo que esto es la despedida"_

"_si"_

"_Adiós Kagome"_

"_Adiós inuyasha"_

Una lagrima paso por el rostro del hanyou al verla saltar y ver como desaparecía, en ese momento la lluvia paro, con lo sucedido olvido que llovía, y en el horizonte se podía divisar un hermoso arco iris, él ahora debía volver a la aldea y dar a sus amigos la noticia sobre la partida de la miko.

Mientras kagome llego a su época con su familia y con el pasar de los días recupero su vida normal, jamás pudo volver a enamorarse pues en su mente seguía amando a aquel hanyou su primer y único amor, pero después de todo pudo cumplir su promesa, era feliz pues para ella el recuerdo de lo vivido en el sengoku era su mayor tesoro y mientras cerrara sus ojos y pudiera ver los rostros de sus amigos y compañeros de aventuras podía vivir en paz.

Fin.


End file.
